Cat and Fox
by Jasmine Scarthing
Summary: Annie feels like this dumb meeting will never end. Or will it? Rated T just in case.
1. It Comes In Black

**A/N: This story was requested for by Lasgalendil, an amazing author and a great helper! :)**

**Yes, this is technically a one shot, but if you want me to continue it, feel free to tell me through a review or a PM.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this takes place after Annie hangs up her cowl. **

* * *

Annie's POV

I slouch in my chair, waiting for Bruce to quit talking to that old guy Louie-something Fox. I'm tired, hungry, and I need to tinkle. Now.

What the heck are they even talking about? I know old people are a little crazy, but this is something else! No offense to Grandpa or anything.

Finally, finally, Louie Fox, or whatever his name is, notices me.

"Why, hello, little girl," he says. His voice sounds Southern, like mine used to, but in a different way. It has a strange, but pleasant, rasp to it. "I'm Lucius Fox."

"I'm Annie Gaylewood," I respond, shaking his hand like Dad taught me. "Nice to meet you."

Lucius smiles. "Care to see what your guardian does in his spare time?" he says.

"Sure!" I'm always up for an adventure.

Lucius shows me a big tank that has the colors of the army uniform.

"We're making these vehicles to send to the army," says Lucius. "Bruce stores one in his mansion for safekeeping. It comes in black."

I smile, thinking of the time when I saw it in that big room after using the forbidden door.

"More like completely covered in black," I retort teasingly. Lucius laughs.

Even Bruce Wayne smiles.

But when I'm about to leave, I swear that I hear Lucius laugh.

* * *

Lucius' POV

In his office, Lucius Fox laughs and laughs until he has to take aspirin. Then he drinks green tea.

That kid's nice, but cunning she is not! An army tank. Hah! Lucius Fox giving weapons to the military? Now that would be a big story, and a reputation like that is the last thing he wants.

Just the thought of Lucius being a badass cool dude who gives tanks to the army is hilarious enough for him to spit out his tea.

Of course, he knows that lying to Annie was necessary to preserve Bruce's secret identity. So his conscience is pretty much cleared.

After that, Lucius makes popcorn and watches old movies, and all is well.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Catgirl Begins', so don't think I've given up on that one.**

**The idea was very different from this, but the story just wrote itself , I guess. Lol :)**


	2. Movie Day

**Annie's POV**

I'm back home in Wayne Manor. I recall meeting Lucius Fox today.

That reminds me of my bladder, and I make a mad dash for the bathroom.

When I get back, Bruce is gone. Lucius Fox is back.

"Hello," Lucius greets me.

I mean to return the greeting, but the word luscious suddenly pops in my head at the sound of Lucius' name.

Luscious. Ha! I know what that means, and the thought of Lucius being a luscious chocolate statue makes me giggle like a lunatic on crack.

"Annie, you all right?" Lucius asks.

I stop laughing. "Sorry!" I apologize. "I just thought of something funny."

"I see," Lucius says calmly. "I'm afraid Bruce has gone spelunking-er, scuba diving with his girlfriends, so if you don't mind-" He holds up a DVD. "Movie?"

I nod eagerly. "Sure!" It's been a long time since I watched a movie. The last time I watched one was probably sometime last year. 2004.

* * *

Lucius makes popcorn, and I find donuts in the fridge. There's a note on them that says "Annie, help yourself. Love, Bruce".

I smile. That's really sweet, in more ways than one.

We sit down on the couch, and I hold out a donut to Lucius.

He smiles and takes it. "Why, thank you."

As the CD plays, I get a strange feeling that I can't quite describe.

All I can say is that I feel like something magical is about to happen.

The movie is _To_ _Kill_ A _Mockingbird_. It looks old, like 1930s old.

"This is a classic," says Lucius. "I was a young boy when it was released. A charming film."

I sit, mesmerized by the old black-and-white film and the music, and I get another feeling. You know how when you see stuff from your childhood and feel like you want to smile and cry at the same time? That's what I feel right now.

We eat popcorn, chat, have some donuts, and for a moment, I wish all Gothamites were like this. Not worrying about dumb mobsters or deciding to let mean criminals run loose. Just smiling, laughing, and talking.

**The End**


End file.
